1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of door mounted locks.
The invention particularly relates to the improvement in door mounted locks permitting the mounting of such locks in doors of various thicknesses.
The invention relates to door locks capable of mounting in doors of various thicknesses wherein all assembly and mounting hardware is totally concealed and inaccessible when the lock is emplaced within the door and the door is in the closed position.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, lock cylinders for door locks have been captured within a cylinder housing of the lock assembly by means of one or more machine screws. Typically, one machine screw passes from the inside of the door to the outside half of the lock cylinder housing and a second screw, accessible from the outside of the door, passes from the outside half of the lock cylinder housing into the inside half of the lock cylinder housing.
One of the problems with this type of door lock arrangement is that the outside machine screw can be removed such that the outside lock cylinder is held into the housing only by means of one machine screw inaccessible from the outside but accessible from the inside. This remaining machine screw is easily broken by means of prying or twisting on the exposed outside portion of the lock cylinder housing or may be removed by gaining access to the inside of the door. Thus, the inventor herein, desiring to provide an improved door lock assembly wherein there were no machined screw fasteners accessible either on the inside or the outside of the door and wherein at least one of the lock cylinders was fastened into the lock cylinder housing in such a manner that it could only be released by access to the side edge of the door after the door had been opened with a key, the inventor provided the disclosures set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,934,437; 3,961,508; and 3,992,908 wherein were disclosed two internally threaded cylinders, each communicating to an outside of the lock body and each of which were coupled together internal of the lock body by means of an externally threaded coupling insert. The interior rosette was spring loaded for cooperating with a rather complicated internal locking structure and a multiplicity of tool wielding operations were required to properly adjust and install the lock in position on a door. The lock disclosed did have the advantage that it would be adjustable to doors of various thicknesses and could be disassembled readily only when the door was in its open position.
It is an objective of the present invention to avoid the complications and disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further objective of the invention to provide a door mounted lock which is adjustable to doors of various thicknesses and in which the means for disassembling the lock from the door are totally concealed and are inaccessible except when the door is in its open position.
It is a further objective of the invention that the lock may neither be assembled nor disassembled except that the deadbolt throw/retract mechanism be in a preselected position and that assembly or disassembly shall be inhibited when the deadbolt is fully thrown or fully retracted.
It is a further objective of the invention that both the interior and exterior rosette shall have means coupled thereto for concealingly and positively inhibiting rotation of said rosettes when they are coupled to the door lock and mounted in a door.